Yuna's Princess Adventure
Yuna's Princess Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Yuna begins her own adventures in Equestria and beyond along with all of her friends including Dusty Crophopper. List of Characters Heroes *Princess Yuna *Dusty Crophopper *Princess Luna *Prince Hiro *Thomas the tank engine *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Percy *James *Toby *Emily *Gordon *Henry *Edward *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Luke *Charlie *Paxton *Victor *Kevin *Duck *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Shining Armor *Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Princess Irene *Turnip *Curdie *Team Robot (Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong) *Roary the Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck *Inez, Matt, Jackie, Digit and Widget *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Tillie, Chip and Little Engine *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red and Boober *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *The 7D (Doc, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey) *Iago *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *CatDog *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Wubbzy, Widget and Walden *Buttons and Rusty *Tom and Jerry *Pikachu *Team Pokepals (Piplup and Chimchar) *Team Go-Getters (Squirtle, Charmander and Chikorita) *Sceptile *Eevee and her Evolution Family (Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon) *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Dusty Crophopper *Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private *Stanley *Stephen *Discord *Hiatt Grey *The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat and O.J.) *Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao and Dongwa Miao *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato Skuld and Urd *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Margaret and Eileen *Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel and Squirt *C-3PO and R2-D2 *The Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches) *Captain Star *Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Good Cop/Bad Cop and Lord Business *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Sour Bill *Skipper Riley, Sparky, Chug and Dottie *El Chupacabra *Ishani *Bulldog *Rochelle *Blade Ranger, Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, The Smokejumpers and Maru *Scoop and his 17 machine friends *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs *Wallace and Gromit *Princess Celestia *Locomotive 131 *Stuingtion's engines *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia and Gremlin Gus *WALL-E and EVE *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Trixie *The Apple Family *Braeburn *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Snowdrop *Princess Skyla *Scotch *Babs Seed *Zecora *Daring Do *The Wonderbolts (Spitfire and Soarin) *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines *Coco Pommel *Seabreeze *Cheese Sandwich *Silver Shill *Cheerilee *Fowler's Ghost Neutral Characters *Maleficent *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Randall Boggs *Johnny J. Worthington, III *Chet Alexander *Kaa *Dr. Eggman *King Dedede and Escargoon *Arthur and Cecil *Ichy and Dil *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Bubble Bass *Carl *Flatts the Flounder *Kevin the Sea Cucumber Villains *Queen Chrysalis *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Meowrice *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *King Sombra *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Hiro *Nightmare Trix *The Nightmare Train *Prince Hans *Oogie Boogie *Jafar *Dr. Facilier *Pitch Black *The College of Crooks *Prince Froglip *AUTO *Ghost Engines () *Sheldon J. Plankton List of Episodes Season 1 #Lost in India #Ghost Train Busters #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! # Trivia * Transcripts *Yuna's Princess Adventure (Transcripts) Links Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series